A saw band including a tooth supporting body and a plurality of teeth being connected to the tooth supporting body are known from German Patent Application DE 42 00 423 A1. This saw band is also known under the trademark “FUTURA” of the applicant. The teeth are designed as unset positively conical chamfered teeth having being located in the group in a heights and widths graduation, the group being repeated along the length of the tooth supporting body. The group includes the widest and lowest tooth as surface tooth and the other teeth as performance teeth. In this way, for example, seven cutting channel portions are formed by four geometrically differently designed teeth.
Another saw band including a base body and a plurality of teeth being connected to the base body is known from German patent application DE 43 00 622 A1. This saw band is known under the trademark “FUTURA PLUS” of the applicant. The teeth are designed as unset positively conical chamfered teeth being located in two groups being repeated along the tooth supporting body in a groupwise intermixed arrangement. In the first group, the teeth are arranged in a heights and widths graduation and form the performance teeth. The teeth in the second group are identical among one another, and they are the teeth having the greatest width and thus the surface teeth. In this way, for example, seven cutting channel portions are formed by four geometrically differently designed teeth.
A saw band including a base body and a plurality of teeth being connected to the base body is further known from German patent application DE 197 39 074 A1. This saw band is known under the trademark “SELEKTA” of the applicant. The teeth are arranged in a group being repeated along the base body. The group includes an even number of set teeth being arranged directly one after the other and forming the surface teeth. The group further includes an unset tooth having the greatest height of the teeth and forming the performance tooth. The decreased height of the surface teeth has been realized by elastic and plastic deformation, especially by upsetting. In this way, three cutting channel portions are formed by three geometrically differently designed teeth.
A saw band including a tooth supporting body and a plurality of teeth being connected to the tooth supporting body including exactly two geometrically differently designed teeth is generally known in the prior art as pre-cutter and finishing cutter. Both types of teeth are designed to be unset and symmetrical with respect to the longitudinal center plane of the tooth supporting body. The pre-cutter tooth is chamfered, and it has a greater height than the finishing cutter tooth. The finishing cutter tooth is chamfered or non-chamfered, and it has a greater width at the height of its cutting edge than the pre-cutter tooth. Such a tooth geometry is also designated as “triple chip” geometry since three chips are removed thereby along the length of the cutting channel. Thus, three cutting channel portions are formed by two geometrically differently designed teeth.
A circular saw blade for cutting metal is known from German patent application DE 25 16 137. The circular saw blade includes exactly two geometrically differently designed teeth. The teeth have the same width and the same height, and they are differently chamfered. They are designed such that their flanks being located at an angle of 0° overlap in the projection.
A circular saw blade for cutting non-metallic work pieces is known from German patent application DE 10 2014 205 445 A1. According to an embodiment illustrated in FIG. 4, the circular saw blade includes exactly two geometrically differently designed teeth. The teeth have the same width and different heights, and they are designed such that their flanks being located at an angle of 0° overlap in the projection.
A circular saw blade is known from Japanese patent application JP S56 176125 U. The embodiment of the circular saw blade illustrated in FIG. 4 includes two geometrically differently designed teeth. The teeth have a different height and a different width. The first tooth has a greater height and is designed to be chamfered. The second tooth is smaller and designed not to be chamfered. Both teeth have a flank angle of slightly more than 0°. The second tooth is designed and arranged such that its flank in the view from the front intersects the chamfer of the first tooth and does not overlap the flank of the first tooth. From FIG. 6, another embodiment is known in which three geometrically differently designed teeth are arranged at the circular saw blade. The teeth have different heights and widths. The first tooth is the highest and broadest tooth and chamfered. The second tooth is the second highest and slimmest tooth and not chamfered. The third tooth is the smallest and second widest tooth and not chamfered. All teeth have flank angles being slightly greater than 0°. The second tooth is designed and arranged such that its flank in the view from the front intersects the chamfer of the first tooth and does not overlap the flank of the first tooth. The third tooth is designed and arranged such that its flank in the view from the front intersects the chamfer of the first tooth and does not cover the flank of the first tooth. The second tooth is furthermore designed such that its flank in the view from the front intersects the straight cutting portion of the third tooth.
Another circular saw blade is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,200. The circular saw blade includes two geometrically differently designed teeth. The first tooth is the highest and broadest tooth and is chamfered. The second tooth is lower and less wide and not chamfered. Both teeth have a positive flank angle. The second tooth is designed and arranged such that its flank in the view from the front intersects the chamfer of the first tooth and does not overlap the flank of the first tooth.
A saw band is known from international patent application WO 2006/090828 A1. In the embodiment illustrated in FIG. 5, the saw band includes three geometrically differently designed teeth. The first tooth is the highest tooth and chamfered. The second tooth is the second highest tooth and not chamfered. The third tooth is the smallest tooth, the widest tooth and not chamfered. All teeth have a positive flank angle. The second tooth is designed and arranged such that its flank in the view from the front intersects the chamfer of the first tooth and does not overlap the flank of the first tooth. The third tooth is designed and arranged such that its flank does not intersect the chamfer of the first tooth and overlaps the flank of the first tooth. In FIG. 7, another embodiment of the saw band including four geometrically differently designed teeth is illustrated. The first tooth is the highest tooth and chamfered. The second tooth is the second highest tooth and not chamfered. The third tooth is the third highest tooth and not chamfered. The fourth tooth is the smallest and widest tooth and not chamfered. All teeth with the exception of the second tooth have a positive flank angle. The second tooth has a flank angle of 0°. The second tooth is designed and arranged such that its flank in the view from the front intersects the chamfer of the first tooth and does not overlap the flank of the first tooth.
A saw band is known from Japanese patent application JP 2009 066730 A. According to the embodiment illustrated in FIG. 4, the saw band includes three geometrically differently designed teeth. The first tooth is the highest tooth and chamfered. The second tooth is the second highest tooth and not chamfered. The third tooth is the smallest and widest tooth and not chamfered. The first tooth and the third tooth have a positive flank angle. The second tooth has a negative flank angle. The second tooth is designed and arranged such that its flank in the view from the front intersects the chamfer of the first tooth and does not overlap the flank of the first tooth. The third tooth is designed and arranged such that its flank overlaps the flank of the first tooth.